(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to batter head, and in particular, to a protection device which in combination with a counterhoop and an engaging disc, the batter head of a drum is locked and secured.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the batter head thickness is about 0.1-0.3 mm. In order to provide ideal drum acoustic, in particular, during live performances, the interior of the drum is mounted with sound effect devices or microphone. When these components are provided, the batter head is designed with a hollow hole so that the components can be inserted therein, as shown in FIGS. 5, 6A and 6B. The batter head 30 is designed with a through hole 31, facilitating connection from the external to the interior of the drum body. Due to the fact that the thickness of the batter head 30 is extremely thin, in the course of forming a circular hole the edge of the hole is as sharp as a blade which can be easily tom due to strong vibration of the drum. To avoid this, the edge of the through hole 31 has to be covered to avoid accidental cutting. The conventional protection device for the through hole 31 is a securing hoop 32 with an L-shaped cross-section and the bottom face of the inner edge is disposed with a dual-layered adhesive tape 33, such that when the tape 33 is inserted into the through hole 31, the tape 33 is adhered to the surface of the batter head 30. The other internal face of the batter head 30 is mounted with a concentric securing rim 34 with similar diameter. The connection face is also mounted with an adhesive tape 33 so as to adhere onto the inner face of the batter head 30 and the through hole 31 is protected.
However, the effectiveness of protection of the batter head is solely dependent on the adhesive tape 33. After a period of use, the adhesion ability of the adhesive tape is lost and the effectiveness of protection is poor. Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a protection device of a batter head which mitigates the above drawback.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a batter head protection device having a batter head structure including a batter head combined with an edge, and a counterhoop disposed on the batter head for the locking on the through-hole edge, and securing elements, characterized in that the hoop face of the counterhoop is spaced with a plurality of engaging disc with elastic hook, one end of the engaging disc is provided with protruded ratchet teeth, a securing ring is locked to the front face of the batter head, and the rim face of the securing rim corresponding to the engaging disc is provided with a protruded inclined ratchet gear face to gradually lodge the batter head against the ratchet gear face on the engaging disc gradually.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protection device of a batter head, wherein the elastic engaging disc of the counterhoop is separated from the rim body by having an opened slot at the two lateral sides.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a protection device of a batter head, wherein the rim face of the securing rim at the gap between the spaced ratchet teeth face, appropriate height securing block is provided, facilitating tightening by rotation from the external using a tool.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.